Duchess and Hiiro Roleplay
by DevZeDevil
Summary: Ummm this is an RP with my friend, this is old. So when u read this you'll notice that in another story that Hiiro is gay. I am making a new name for Hiiro in this story but i CANNOT think of any names. Anyway enjoy! Sorry this has alot of language XD


I knew I was lost, but there was no one to help me get out of this delima, then suddenly, I hear the sound of horse shoes in the distance. "Hello? Is someone there?" I ask out to the night

I whiney loud and walk infront of hiiro with my head hung high. " You lost?"

"Yes alittle." I look to see Jaspers huge horse Cervantes

" Hmm Your Misstress has already murred 35 dogs there blood is spattered ever where." I look down at the man bellow me. " I guess i could show u your way back.."

I sniff the air "I can smell quite a bit of it, I don't think I want to see it" I say nervously noticing how huge this horse is compared to me.

I narrow my eyes down at him. " u want me to show u the way back or not??!!"

"That'd be nice, if its not to much trouble!" i say as I see my hands are shaking

I scowl showing my fangs. " Just follow me..." I turn my back to him and start walking away.

I follow him keeping a safe distance "Thank you"

I smirk and start to gallop as fast as i can away. " that is if u can keep up with me"

I turn into my centaur form "Now I can!" I smirk back galloping right next to Cervantes

" ur alright kid" I snort and fire comes from my nose. they end up at the entrance of duchess mansion.

"I am not to much of a kid." I snort and gallop faster "Thanks for helping me"

I am eating the flesh of the dogs i murdered i am starving and i eat all 35 of them.

"Holy shit, Duchess!" I look in awe as she rips the flesh and organs of the wolves

I get get up and wipe the blood from my breast. I look at him with blood all over my face. " hello my love."

"Hello, my...love." I am still speechlesswith the sight of all the wreckage

" Sorry I should clean up the blood. i also am going to need a shower." I look at my self.

"Yeah, I think you're gonna need one, my love, Did you have fun?" I smile

" yes. I't going to be mating season for us wolves soon so i will be in heat throught the season. that means i am going to attract Lots of male demons." my ears pin back.

"I will beat the shit outta them when they come, and I know you will help me!" I have a large smirk on my face.

" when i am in heat i tend to act like a whore. I also get really moody. when is ur mating season?"

"I think soon, ahh! god that would suck if they came the same as the males!" I scowl at the thought of it.

" I am sure u must have lots of fangirls and fanboys. I don't have many thank god. also u are going to have to watch out for cervantes he is bi." I look at him.

"Yeah like the first day I met you, remember those screaming fangirls?" I laugh

"yeah!" I scowl. " speaking of witch u probably should get ur stuff from your house on ur planet!"

"I should that, would be the smart thing." I kiss her on the forehead "It won't take long!" I smile

" you want me to go with you?" I look up at him.

"Are you sure you wanna meet my parents?" I ask her looking down at her.

" Why do u think they will hate me??" I look up at him.

"Well, they are not very nice to meet, I'd say, it was hard to even have a friend come into my house."

" well i can handle anything they say. Don't worry about me but if u don't want me to go with u that is fine." I look up at him.

"You can go, I bet you can handle them." I nod

" ok well i will take a quick shower and get dressed." I lick the blood off of my lips. and go take a shower and get dressed. I come back out wearing a corrset and small skirt with leggins.

"Alright you all set, lets go to my parents." I keep on thinking to myself, how is mom gonna react to her.

I start walking around and start hearing the screaming of fangirls.

I hear the screeching of the fangirls, "You've got to be kidding! Duchess, is there a way to get there faster?"

I scowls and mt ridge stands up starit and i scarey away with my barking. I look to the side of me and see a dog with a handsome collor and his owner pats him on the head. I wish i had a master i guess Hiiro would be considerd my master..I wish i had a collor then it would really mean that i belong to him.

I look at Duchess, "I know a way to my house it will make this a bit quicker."

I look at him and nod my head i turn into my demon up at him.

I take her to my house and I am quite surprised I remembered where it was, and I totally forgot what it looked like, I look at the size, wow I didn't know it was bigger than Duchess' house.

I look up at the house seeing how big it is his family must be famous. I push my hair over my shoulder.

"Yeah, this is my house." I tell her unsure of how well this is gonna go.

I nod my head and turn into my human form. I straighting out my skirt and corset.

I give my hair alittle stroke and then I walk her up to my huge house. I knock on the door.

I answer the door, muttering to myself visitors at this hour? "Hello? Who is there?" I open it and see a young girl and a boy that looks like my son. "Hiiro?"

"Hello, mother, its me Hiiro and this is Duchess"

" Hello Miss" I smile.

I hear commotion from out side and i got to see what the matter and i see a very sexy woman. i walk out to eet the miss. " Hello Hiiro is this one of your new friends." I why said why looking down the young womans corset. i can see almost every thing. i feel my self get hard.

"Actually, she is my mate. Father, I see you haven't changed!" I look at him with a smug look

"Duo! What have I told you about that, you bastard!" I hit him strait on the head

" why do u care u flirt with other men." I look back at my son. "would u mind sharing her?" I get closer to the girls and slip my hands in her corset and give her breast a tight squeez.

I try not to growl or bite the man. I can still feels him squeezing them. my ears pin starit back.

"Hey! Father! I will not hesitate to kill you!" I slap him in the face, "She's mine!" I grab duchess and pull her to my chest

"Well, you wanna know why, because you are a dirty bastard and you just are an idiot!" I say with sterness in my voice.

i look down at my son and snarl at him. " u could never kill me! Ha! any way i bet u have never even gave her a orgasim before." I smirk.

I can help but growl y tail gose in between my legs from annoyence

"Duchess, it's alright. Ha! wanna know something, me and Duchess could kill you easily!" I pat Duchess to calm her down, "I really don't want to talk about sex infront of mother." I say to him annoyed as hell.

"Duo, please stop being an ass and lets let the guests in!" I scowl at my husband, "Thank you Hiiro, atleast you have some manners!" I smile at Hiiro

"plz a little girl like her." I stare my eyes at her. " The only thing that is killing me now is not having her cunt in my face." I smrik and lick my lips.

I hate when men think i am weak and think i am just some sex object. I turn into my demon form now craddled in the arms of hiiro.

"Father! Do u really wanna get Mother upset!?" I look at mother but see it is too late for second chances for my father.

"Go inside, Hiiro. I really don't want you to see this!" I ruffle my sleeves and kick Duo outside. I let Hiiro and Duchess go inside and then I change into my demon form. "Duo!!!!! This is what you get!"

I follow hirro in and lay on the floor. Next to where hiiro is sitting. i put my head on his leg looking up at him.

"Sorry about that I should have warned you that my father was a pervert!" I say patting her head

"Hiiro? Is that.." "you?" we say as we hear faint voices downstairs

" It's alright" my ears peark up when i hear new voices.

"Hikato? Himiro? You are still here?" I ask as I here the voices up the staircase

"Yes! We are still here!" "Mother has been up in ears with father" we start to go down the stairs

I am sitting on my little brother lap licking his face.

I pat my sisters face and look up at the 2 boys in front of me. " hello my name is Jasper and this is my sister Duchess." I scratch her canine but.

"What the...Jasper??" I look at Jasper.

"Eeeeeeeeeep!!" we scream as find out that there was a man behind us.

" Sorry i missed my sister" I hold her tight to my chest and kiss the top of her canine head." sorry i stole your woman." I look at Hiiro and laugh.

I lick my brother face i am used to his random appearing.

"That's fine, wow you are soo random" I laugh

we turn around to see the face of the man behind us "Who are yo...." we see his face and it is soo beautiful!

I look at the 2 men infront. " You 2 are very handsome." I hang my sister from her hind legs. " nice duch u are showing every on ur dogie boobs." I walk around the 2 men still hanging my sister from her hind legs.

I gron andlet my body hang lifeless.

"Ooh Jasper these are my two brothers Hikato and Himiro!" I said with a smile

We blush "N-nice to meet you! Your face is soo beautiful!"

I smile. "well thank u!" I tip my hat with on hand still holding my sister by her legs.

" feel the blood rushing to my head.." I bite his hand and run and go under the couch.

"Aww, Duchess." I pet her head "Little puppy"

We start to get redder "How is your face soo beautiful?" we ask

I shrug. " I don't know" I stroke under the chin flirtasiouly

I lick his hand and start to sucking his finger. i start going in heat.

"Duchess, no no, not right now. You are injured" I say to her sternly

"Awwwww soooo cute!" we start dancing around Jasper

" It's not like i can help it." I gt up and go furthur to the back of the couch.

I smile and grope both of thier butts. " nice asses"

"thanks!" we both grab an ass cheek of Jasper

"I know dear, it'll be hard" I smile while petting her

I burry my head in my tail. my body starts shakeing a bit from pain. "Damn.."

I smirk and kiss both of them on the cheek and put both of my arms around thier waist.

I slip under the couch with her. "We'll get through this my love."

We huggle him hard "Wanna play Hide and Seek with us?" we ask winking at him

" Oh really. are u 2 going to be naked??" I start rubbng there ass.

I lick his face and put my head right back in my tail and curl my body in a tight ball.

"I leave u alone for now." I smile and get from under the couch

"Heee hee only if you wanted us to be that way!" we run upstairs "count to 25!"

i count in my head.."alright I am comeing" I giggle.

I wish i was back at my house so i could play with myself. my ears pin back.

I walk outside to see my mother and notice that father is gone. "Mother, please don't tell me you burned him to ashes!!?"

I turn around to see Hiiro standing there "Ooh no, I just sent him to a friend for awhile he'll be back tommorrow afternoon."

"Hee hee!" we giggle as we seperate into our hiding spots

I look through to see thourgh the wall and i find Hikato and i go and find him and kiss him on the lips. " found you." i giggle

I clean the spot i made wet and i get from out of the couch and look at hiiro and his mother. i look a little daze. I bet his mother feels my pain.

I giggle "You sure did!" kiss his neck

"okay, I just wanted to know!" I let out a sigh

"Hiiro, that girl of yours, is she in heat?" I ask my son sternly

I will take off my shirt if u help me find ur brother.

"yes i am!" I yelp out and whimper. " maybe i should go home so i don't become a bother." I look up at both of them.

"Hee hee sounds fun!" i giggle

"No! Duchess, its fine. I know what you are going through!" I smile at the young girl

"Yes, Duchess you can stay. You are not a bother at all" I smile

"well i need to go out side for a minute." I run out side and start taking care of my needs.

" where do u think he would be?" I put my arm around him.

"hee hee I think he would be under the sink!" I lead him to the kitchen

"Duchess is a very nice girl! You have good taste!" I nudge my son on the shoulder

"Thank you mother!" I smile

I came back i changed into pants and wrapped cloth around my vagina so i would not soak through my pants any time soon. " I apoligize for leaving" I look at hiiro and his mother.

I look under the sink.

"It's fine, my love. It is uncontrolable heat." I smile at her and kiss her on the fore head

"Found you! hee hee!" I giggle at Himiro

"aww come on!! you got to be with Jasper longer than me!!" I pout

"well as i promised i take off my shirt" I pick up himiro bride style and lick his lips.

my ears pin back. I fix my corset so it dose not fall off. " thank you! babe!"

"Omai! Soo hot!" I lick him back

"Ooh no fare!! I wanna lick him too!!" I do a sexy little frown

I put down himiro down and pick up hikito and i lick him as well why grabbing his ass.

I sit on the couch with a blush across my face looking away.

"Hee hee much better!" i say putting my arms around his neck

"You are very cute when you blush" I smile

I get up and hug hiiro. 


End file.
